Opposites Attract
by secretvampire
Summary: Edward is tricked into a poker game by Emmett & Jasper.He loses and now has to hunt the first thing he sees...what happens when that is Bella.Bella is unaware of Edward's Vampness.Canon Pairings!OOC AU E
1. Chapter 1:Poker Face

**Please Review to us and tell us how you like it!! Always love getting Constructive Criticism!! *No Flames* **

**Disclaimer: We Do Not Own Twilight… or the gorgeous Characters in it!!**

**This story is co-written by BellaCullenVampirz. **

***SecretVampire came up with this idea***

**Edward's Point Of View**

I raised one eyebrow and suspiciously looked at Jasper and Emmett who both had extremely good poker faces on, but hey, when your 'gift' is to read minds… poker faces don't exactly matter….

I tuned into Jasper's thoughts…

_Crap! I've got the worst cards ever! I'll bet even Emmett could beat me!_

I chuckled quietly… this may be easy.

I continued on to listen to Emmett's.

_Ugh… I have no _idea_ what any of this means! Jasper looks like he has some bad cards… maybe I'll just put this card down… it looks like little three leaf clovers…maybe that means it's lucky… or is that four…_

I had to stop listening. I was getting a headache _just_ from hearing his thoughts! Lord knows what's going to come out of his mouth!

"Ugh." I groaned from the headache he gave me. Could vampire's even get headaches? Well, I just did so I guess they can…

I thought I saw a small smile flash across Emmett's face, but I decided not to look encase it was about Rosalie… I did not need or want a recap on that. Ech.

"Hey boys? How about this…" My sister, Alice exclaimed.

She is obviously going to make a be… I could easily beat Emmett and Jasper…I thought to myself.

"…Lets make a bet! Just to make things clear, if you lose you have to go into the woods and hunt the first thing they see—" Alice was cut off by Emmett's truthful statement;

"Now sis… I may not be the brightest pea in this vampire pod but… uh… isn't that like... What we already do…? I'm just sayin'…" he trailed off.

"What I was about to say before I was rudely cut off _was_, the winners get controlling rights for… hm… a decade? Oh, and also, not retreating from the game or you will also lose. Sound good?" Alice continued.

We all nodded our heads dumbly… I was so going to win!!

"Alright… Lets Play!!" Alice yelled.

…_**Two hours later…**_

(A/N _I asked my father for all Poker info. So… if I am wrong, just remember that!)_

If I were a human, I would be sweating bullets. Those idiots lied to me!! Right when Alice dealt the cards they burst out laughing, all of them. Even Alice! Great.

I gulped audibly and tried to pry into Emmett's head but immediately halted when I saw what he was thinking about. Ew.

I gave up after hearing Jasper's thought's; some kind of country music, Ew.

Alice's was also no help. She was _shopping _in her _mind_. She is completely insane…!

I rolled my eyes at her and set down my cards, which were the best cards I've ever had. The only way I would lose is if both Emmett _and_ Jasper had Royal Flushes. I'm already trying to guess what I will command of them first.

Emmett and Alice burst out in tearless laughter, while I glared at them.

"What do you have then? Hm?" I sneered.

They lay their cards down innocently.

My jaw dropped.

_Both_ of them had _Royal Flushes._ No way.

I brought my fist down swiftly and broke the table.

They all continued to laugh as I ran up the stairs.

Oh Joy.

I was sitting down on my bed, listening to Claire De Lune when I had a thought. Maybe I could run over to Bella's house and check how she's sleeping… of course I couldn't talk to her… reason? It is twelve-o-clock. Also, she has no idea what I am. That wouldn't be good… maybe I could even go ahead and hunt the first animal I see… hmm… I guess this works out well then…Ha!

******

My feat stomped…

My throat burned…

The smell drifted up my nostrils again…

_Ugh… _that _smell…_

I groaned as my feet carried my closer and closer to a small house that was only about ten miles from my house. Sure, the weather was probably freezing to a human but I'm not a human am I? No. I'm a monster.

I breathed in deeply before I noticed the animal… whatever kind it may be was directly in front of me. On the road… maybe a deer? Maybe a bear? Who cares? Not me.

I crouched down low and prepared to spring.

I leapt forward and zeroed in on the animal I was about to kill…

…My brain froze…

This could not be happening.

I tried with all my might to change direction.

And _failed._

**(%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%)**

**Isabella Swan's Point Of View**

"You can't tell me what to do Charlie!" I cried, "You cannot tell me who to love! Besides, what in the world would you know about love? Nothing. Anyways… your _drunk!_ I am _not_ living with an alcoholic. I'm going on a walk!" I yelled.

"Don't you walk out of this house young lady!" Charlie yelled in a drunk stupor.

"If…-hiccup-… you take one more step…-hiccup-… out of this house, don't expect me to just let…-hiccup-… back in_**! NEVER**_!" He screeched/slurred. His arms flailed out as he yelled this and his beer flew onto the carpet, adding another stain. 'Least I don't have to clean it up…

"Good." I grumbled as I walked down the long dirt road that lead to Edward's house with only a small duffle bag carrying all of my clothes -sad, I know- and my toiletries.

**&&**

I continued to walk down the same dirt road for hours, trying to find Edward's house. I knew where it was when I was driving… but, walking? _No idea._

I yawned as I looked at the clock on my phone;

_**12:00am**_ it read.

Wow. I have been walking a while. Maybe two hours!

I started to shiver as I sat down under a large Oak tree.

Taking out my phone, I tried to keep myself awake.

I dialed the familiar number and waited while the phone buzzed…

_**Ding…**_

_**Ding--…**_

_**Dingggggg---…**_

After awhile I gave up on him answering, it was quite obvious he couldn't talk… maybe he was asleep? Most likely, I mean, who is up at twelve-o-clock?

I shook my head and started to talk into the phone, leaving a voice mail;

"E…Edward? Charlie and I-I got into a big ar-rgument and n-now I-I am walking on that dirt road between our houses… w-would you m-mind if I… Cr-crashed at y-your place f-for awhile? Please, c-call me b-back…" I whispered, shivering through the whole conversation. It was starting to get _really _cold. I pulled my long black coat further into me as I sat, slowly falling asleep. Never actually falling under, but always border lined.

That was until I heard a ferocious growl.

So, what did I do?

I gasped and stared into the eyes of my attacked as he leapt at me.

Edward?

**What do you think? **

**We would really like some reviews of your opinions! Remember: Only **_**Constructive**_** Criticism.**

**We love ya'll!!**

**Thanks!**

**Secret Vampire – Author**

**BellaCullenVampirz – Co-writer **


	2. Chapter 2:How Cliché

**This was written by Secret vampire and Co-written by BellaCullenVampirz. Enjoy and review! T-T**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella's Point Of View**

_Edward!_

My heart lurked as the sickening growl continued. Then it stopped suddenly asif he had just realized what was happening.I was frozen in place as his form neared me. My instincts told me to run…but… I couldn't… I suddenly felt bad about all times I had yelled at the stupid pedestrian just standing and watching as a giant truck neared them, soon crashing into their body.

Just then it felt as though a semi truck was smashing into my body… how cliché…

I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out… I couldn't tell if it was because I was in shock… or the fact that I just had all of the air in my lungs knocked out and now I am soaring through the air heading towards a giant boulder… maybe a combination of we flew backwards into the rock that I had laying on and then everything went black.**Edward's Point Of View!**A fierce growl erupted from my throat as the burning sensation continued.

She looked up. Her eyes met mind for one long, heart stopping second. Oh god I cant do this! Please be anyone but Bella!_My_ Bella! Please not _her_! But no matter how hard I hoped it was her, I was about to kill her and there was nothing I could do.

She looked at me! There was a fear of me in her eyes that broke my heart! I racked my brain for something to keep me from killing her. _Nothing. _

All I can do is pray to God she will be force of my blow pushed us so hard that we flew into the rock Bella had been laying on. I tried to maneuver us so I would take the hit. But, Bella's head wasn't blocked. A ear splitting crack could be hear echoing loudly as Bella's head flew back and hit the rock.I jumped off of her and picked her up to inspect the damage I had caused her.A long gash was running along the crown of her head. I put my hand of it to stop the bleeding to no avail… I looked into her eyes for a second and a smile spread across her face.

"Is this a bad time to tell you--" she started to say but was cut off as blood spilled from hr mouth.

"what is it Bells? I'm going to get you to a hospital and your gonna be fine. Don't worry." I said as dry sobs racked my blood stained chest.

"I love you, Edward." she said, causing my dead heart to flutter.

"Don't make that sound like a goodbye! I love you too! I will do whatever it takes to make you safe again." I cried.I wanted to die right there. I might have killed the only person who mattered to me;

Bella, My angel.I ran pasted tree's carefully holding her delicate face so that no branches would scratch beautiful, battered her face.**Meanwhile At The Cullen's household**"Oh my Carlisle!! Ya'll check this out!!!!" Alice screamed as she bounced into the room holding a news paper in her and Jasper crowded around her as she read aloud;

" Patients at the Fork's General Hospital have gone missing. Any one with any information please call the police or the Dr. Peter . While Doctor Carlisle is away on business . You are advised not to leave your relatives alone." Alice stopped reading and looked up at them her eye's filled with shock and worry."Guys what do you think dad will do when he finds out! All of those poor people! And not to mention the law suits!" Just then Edward rushed through the door are carefully lay Bella down on the beautiful blue couch.."_LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO_!" Edward cried out so loud Bella -even in her unconscious state- winced. Edward's face immediately held such **Edward Point Of View**They stared at Bella's lifeless form in shock."Edward I'm so sorry! I know how much she means to you! We need to get her to the hospital, She's loosing to much blood!" Alice's voice cracked when she said blood and Edward gave her a look that silently said 'don't even think about it'.They quickly put Bella in Edwards car and drove towards the hospital sixty miles higher than the very generous fifty miles an hour speed limit. But did Edward mind? No. All he cared about was Bella, _his_ Bella !Alice quickly filled Edward in on the hospital scene and Edward vowed he wouldn't leave her . They pulled up to the hospital and rushed her running into the new couldn't help but notice the way he looked at Bella but he quickly dismissed that thought, but there was a feeling that Edward had but he didn't quit know what it before he knew it they had Bella in the emergency room performing surgery, desperately fighting desperately to save her life.


End file.
